


"In any situation, between life and Jim... I choose Jim."

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, I apologise, Life or Death Situation, M/M, spirk, the opposite of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gives his life to save his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"In any situation, between life and Jim... I choose Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for gahooliangirl froma prompt.

“JIM!” Spock shouted, tried to gain his Captain’s attention as the gate fell to the floor with a crash and trapped him. He ran forward, phaser out and armed, and stopped just short of the gate. It seemed to hum with some sort of energy.

“Spock, Spock I’m alright, don’t worry.” Jim spoke softly, his eyelids drooping almost immediately. Something in that room had started sapping him of his strength. Spock needed to get him out. “I feel faint…” His voice was almost a whisper. Spock didn’t have much time.

“That room is somehow taking your energy from you, sit down, I shall endeavour to open the gate.” He focussed his mind, trying to find out how the gate worked. Without any contact with the Enterprise he could only rely on himself.

After approximately 150 seconds he heard Jim cough. The sound made him… scared. He felt helpless, the gate had no visible power source and no levers or buttons nearby. Spock felt his body begin to tremble, if he lost Jim…

“Vulcan. You have trespassed in our sacred space. We must take the human’s life.” A disembodied voice spoke, but it echoed around the room in such a way that Spock had no chance of discerning where it had originated.

“No, you cannot. It was not him that trespassed.” He spoke loudly, thinking furiously, as he looked around the room. It was large and sparse, the only features being a small stone altar at one end and the gate next to it.

“We must have a sacrifice. It is the only way. The human will cease to be in 4 minutes.” The voice spoke again and Spock felt an irrational anger stir within him. The anger bubbled in his chest until fear began to replace it. Jim would die if he did not do something. After one minute, when Jim had three minutes to live, he sat beside the gate with his eyes fixed on Jim’s still body and watched as the human he loved began to slip away. He made a decision. One he would never regret, if he even had time to.

“In any situation, between life and Jim… I choose Jim.” He said to himself; the words seemed to cut through the haze of Jim’s mind and he opened his eyes. Jim understood and tears began to fill his eyes.

“Spock, no you can’t! I need you-” Jim’s voice was weaker still as he lay on the floor, one arm reaching for Spock.

“I must. I cannot let you die, Jim.” He stood, turning to face the outer room. “I will take his place. I trespassed, let me die instead.” He spoke loudly, surely, and dropped his phaser to the ground.

“Very well.” The voice spoke. Spock felt the energy in the room shift as the gate was released and raised. He turned in time to see Jim stand, his body refreshed and his eyes bright with fear and tears.

“Spock!” He shouted and lunged forward, grabbing his friend as Spock’s legs gave way beneath him. Spock felt the energy leave him, felt his life leave him as Jim’s arms wrapped around him.

“This is… the logical decision, Captain.” He said, and Jim shook his head. Spock saw his lips tremble.

“No, no it isn’t! There has to be a way to save you!” Jim cradled him like a child, stroking his hair and gathering him into his chest. Spock shook his head, bringing one hand to Jim’s face. He stroked the soft skin of Jim’s cheek and wiped a tear away.

“Jim, t’hy’la, I have been and always shall be your friend. I regret that… that I did not make this clear sooner.” He smiled, pain thrumming in his core as Kim’s heart broke before his eyes. If he lives, I happily die.

The last thing he saw was Jim’s lips part in a hoarse cry as Spock’s life faded in his arms.


End file.
